Warriors: A New Journey: 1: A New Clan
by Catgirl98
Summary: A new clan is rising. But for Sunclan the future doesn't look bright. Driven from their home by wild dogs and rogues they find themselves heading on a great and dangerous journey led by a young apprentice who just might be able to find the perfect home for them. But the path will be dangerous and young Lightningpaw will need all his skills, faith, and courage to save his clan.


**Authors note: Yep, finally decided to stop being lazy and continue writing. I know most of you are probably wondering where my other Schrodinger's Cats story went and to be honest, I reread what I had written of it and, frankly, I wasn't too pleased with it as most of the Warrior stories I am going to be writing about are going to be about my own OC clan. Since all the main characters in my Schrodinger's Cat story were OC's I decided it would be better to rewrite the story to be about my OC clan. Yes, I will rewrite and upload it soon, but before I do that I figured it would be good to write a back story about my OC clan to answer questions about who this clan is, where they live, and stuff like that. Now, without further blabber, I give you Warriors: A New Journey: Book 1: A New Clan. (Not really a book I suppose but it is the first story out of 6 that will be written in A New Journey) Kinda like the REAL Warrior books? Enjoy.**

**...**

_Rain poured down through the trees and soaked the ground. A strong wind buffeted the trees so hard that the limbs swayed violently and leaves fluttered to the ground. A mouse scurried to the safety of its small burrow as, somewhere in the distance, a mournful cry sounded. In the midst of the storm, sat a white she-cat. Her amber eyes watched the sky as lightning lit up the sky so strongly it looked almost like day. The she-cat turned to look into the cave behind her as a calico colored tom emerged and padded silently to the mouth of the cave to stand beside her. "Bad storm", he muttered, turning to watch the sky as another bolt of lightning flashed. "Bad storms are to be expected with the arrival of Newleaf", the she cat replied softly. "Does it, the storm, mean that the Skycats are angry with us Swanfeather? Is it a sign?", the tom asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Bad storms don't always mean the Skycats are angry, Spottedpelt", Swanfeather replied. " Though the members of our group have only known each other for a few moons, we did as the Skycats asked of us and are living in peace as one group". Spottedpelt grunted in agreement. " I suppose so. Besides, if we were doing something wrong the Skycats would share dreams with you, as you are the group healer", Spottedpelt said confidently. "Perhaps", Swanfeather said thoughtfully._

_Before either cat could say anymore, the pitiful wailing started up again; coming from inside the cave. Swanfeather jumped to her paws at once nearly knocking Spottedpelt over in her haste to reach the inside of the cave. " That was Lillyflower!" Spottedpelt yowled in alarm as he recognized his mates anguished scream. "I know" Swanfeather panted as they arrived at a small space in the cave wall. Moss hung over the entrance. "She was screaming like that earlier" Spottedpelt stated with a quizzical glance at Swanfeather. "I thought you were helping her! That's why I didn't come over" Swanfeather nodded softly "I have been trying to help her. I've given her Feverfew, and Some Raspberry leaves, but that is all I can do for her" she informed him. "Can't you give her some poppy seeds or something?" Spottedpelt asked, wincing as another painful cry from his mate echoed through the stone walls. But the healer shook her head. " Poppy seed should not be given to a nursing or birthing queen as it makes you tired. Right now Lillyflower needs all her wits about her if she is to have a successful birth".  
_

_Hours went by but it felt like days to Spottedpelt as he paced outside of the birthing den and waited for Swanfeather to reappear and give him the news about his mate and kits. Every time he heard a cry of pain from Lillyflower he had to dig his claws into the sandy cave floor to stop himself from rushing to his mates aid. He knew what a gifted healer Swanfeather was, as it had been her who had found him wounded and bleeding after a vicious fight with another tom that nearly killed him. But despite the knowledge of his group healers abilities, he still hated the feeling of being so helpless. He was the group leader for Skycat sake! But as he listened to his mate screaming for hours on end as she tried desperately to birth his kits, he felt as though he was faced with a whole group of invisible cats he couldn't fight.  
_

_Finally, just as Spottedpelt thought he would fall asleep on his paws, Swanfeather appeared from the birthden. Her eyes were full of tiredness but also of sadness which instantly brought Spottedpelt to alarm. "My kits, are they alright?" Spottedpelt asked nervously, kneading the ground hard with his forepaws. To his relief, Swanfeather nodded. "You have a tom and a she-kit" the healer said softly, her voice and her eyes were still sad however, which brought on a feeling of dread for Spottedpelt. He had noticed that the healer had not mentioned his mate, which made him even more scared. He shook his fur as though trying to shake off the feeling of dread. He was being ridiculous! Of course Lillyflower was fine! He told himself he was just being a worried old lump. " How's Lillyflower?" He asked, trying to sound as cheerful and unworried as he could. However, any calmness he had installed in himself vanished instantly when the healer shook her head. "I'm sorry Spottedpelt. She is unwell..You should go see her now" The she-cats eyes were pained and her voice was hoarse. Spottedpelt instantly dived inside the birthden and made a dash for his mates nest. Another queen, named Starshine, was laying beside Lillyflower's nest. When she turned to look at Spottedpelt he could see that her eyes were dull with grief. Swallowing his dread, Spottedpelt padded slowly to his mates nest._

_"Spottedpelt..." His mate looked up at him, but it was not the lively, humorous look that he had always loved so much about this she-cat, but instead the dull pained gaze of a half-dead cat. Nonetheless, he could still see the warm glow of love in her eyes. "Look Spottedpelt...we have two beautiful kits..." She said, gesturing to the two tiny kits that were squirming at her belly. Swallowing back a wail at the sight of his dying mate, Spottedpelt managed to move his feet closer to the nest and peer inside. Two kits, one orange and white, and one gray and white, were nursing feebly on their mothers stomach. "They're beautiful," He said, gazing proudly and warmly down at his two kits. " Have you named them yet?" Lillyflower nodded gently. "This one", she said pointing with her paw toward the gray and white she-kit, "is Windkit. Named after the fierce and strong wind that was howling tonight during her birth." The she-cat gazed fondly at her kit before turning to the squirming orange and white tom kit. "And this one is Lightingkit. Named after the brightest and most powerful bolt of lightning that lit the sky during his birth." The she-cat sat back and took a painful, shuddering breath as though the strain of talking was too much for her. Spottedleaf suppressed a shudder of sadness at the sight of his mate in so much pain. He wanted to wail his grief and pain out loud, but he knew he had to stay strong for her. "They're beautiful names, Lilly." He said gently. "Please promise you'll take care of them," Lillyflower breathed. He wanted nothing more than to reassure her that she was going to be fine, that she was going to help him take care of them and teach them. But he knew these would just be empty words. "I promise" He whispered not taking his eyes off of their kits. With a soft sigh Lillyflower nuzzled him weakly and laid her head down in her nest. After a few seconds her breathing slowed, then stopped completely. Spottedpelt resisted his urge to yowl a mournful cry to the rest of the group. The urge to cry and scream and let the whole forest know the Lillyflower was gone, gone to join the Skycats. He didn't do this because he didn't want to disturb his precious kits, who were nuzzled in their dead mother's belly, fast asleep and unaware of what had happened. As he looked down at his kits, Lillyflower's last words echoed in his head. "Take care of our kits..." He had made a promise and he intended to keep it._

_Leaning down to rest his head against his kits Spottedpelt closed his eyes and whispered to them gently. The words were meant for him as well as the kits. "I will take care of you, I promise"._


End file.
